hshdfandomcom-20200214-history
Farming
Farming Farming is a skill through which players grow crops using seeds and harvest the plant itself. The crops able to be grown range from the standard staples of vegetables and fruit to herbs. The harvested items have wide range of uses, but are mostly they are used to train Herblore or Cooking, and are otherwise simply eaten as food. Farming things other than herbs does not tend to return a profit. Training The first thing any player must do to begin training this skill is to rake away the weeds from one of the many farming patches found scattered around Hydrascape. Once cleared, players have the option of applying compost to the patch, which will decrease the chance of the crop becoming diseased and it can be bought from the nearby Farmers. Seeds are required to train Farming, and they are easy to obtain. They can be bought from other players, stolen from the Master Farmer nearby the farming plots via Thieving or obtained as drops from a variety of monsters. Any low level seed is typically not sold as they are incredibly common pickpockets while the higher level seeds, such as Torstol Seeds cost a substantial amount more. Allotments give fast experience for low level farming. Allotment seeds are planted in an allotment patch by using fruit or vegetable seeds on an allotment patch. Allotments are the first Farming patch which every play needs to use to begin Farming. Allotments, alike all other crops are susceptible to disease which will always kill crops unless cured. Herbs that are grown are used in Herblore as primary ingredients for potions. Herb seeds are planted in a herb patch by using 1 herb seed on the patch with a Seed Dibber in the players inventory. Patches After growing for a predetermined period of time, crops will mature and can then be harvested, provided that the crops have not become diseased and died while being grown.Once the crops are fully grown they will remain in the patch indefinitely until harvested; that is, they will not die once fully matured. At lower levels, unattended crops are extremely unlikely to live long enough to reach maturity unattended. Even at relatively high levels, there will always be a significant chance that crops will become diseased and die. Therefore, players are recommended to watch their crops as they grow. If crops are to become diseased, Plant Cure can be used on the patch to make them healthy again. If they are not healed, crops will eventually die. Locations There are several locations in which you are able to train Farming. These places are, spefically, Farming patches. Each of these locations can be reached through the Farming option of the Skilling Teleports, under the Quest Tabs. Farming patches come in a wide variety, and each type of patch can only be used to grow its designated type of crops (for example, players cannot grow sweetcorn in a herb patch). The primary training patches are the allotment patches and herb patches. There are four of these in the game; one south of Falador, north of Catherby, north-east of Ardougne and the final one west of Alice's farm between Canifis and Port Phasmatys. Tools The tools required for farming may be purchased from the farmers that are nearby each Farming patch. Rake - Used to remove weeds Seed Dibber - Used to plant seeds, except for trees Watering Can - Used to water Farming patches Plant Cure - Used cure diseased crops Farmers Farmers have two important functions: You can note any herb by talking to a Farmer. This is an essential service as the yield from a single herb patch exceeds the limitations of your inventory space, at 30 herbs per patch. You can also buy all tools that are used in Farming from Farmers, including Rakes, Trowels, Plant Cures, Compost and more. Preparing a patch *Clear the patch of weeds by using a rake. *Add compost to lower disease rate and increase harvest yields. *Plant your seeds by using it on your patch. *Water the patch with the watering can (not required). *Come back later, and harvest your crops. Composting Compost and supercompost both reduce the chance that a crop will become diseased, with supercompost reducing the chance by 30%. Watering Watering a patch with a watering can reduces the chance of a healthy crop sickening at the end of the current growth cycle, and may increase yield slightly. Only allotment, flower, and herb patches can be watered. Plant Cure All crops can be cured of disease by using a vial of Plant Cure on the crop. Plant cure can be bought from any Farmer at each patch.